youtubepoopmusicvideofandomcom-20200213-history
YTPMV
This article is a stub. You can help by expanding it in order to improve our community grow. About “YouTube Poop Music Videos”, also known by the acronym “YTPMV”, are musicalYouTube Poops, similar to a MAD video. Like a YouTube Poop, they feature various clips from TV shows, movies, commercials, and other video sources, but the clips are sequenced to fit to a rhythm and tone of a song. Some videos also follow the “Lyrical” formula, which involves causing the characters imitate singing to the song. Videos in the Lyrical formula often have original compositions as the background music. Origin The first example of a YTPMV is YTPMV: You Are An Egghead, uploaded on October 21st, 2007, by YouTube user Vorhias. The video included clips from the Super Mario World TV show matched up to an original composition. The video has since gained over 100,000 views in under 9 years. Spread YTPMVs have become a popular genre of videos, and have garnered a community which participate in various activities such as Soccers and Collaboration videos. YouTube user MrRoboto113 later uploaded a video on January 19th, 2008 of a YTPMV made out of Dr. Octogonapusclips and the song Someday by the band Sugar Ray. The video has since gained over 2 million views in over 8 years. Later, on May 28th, 2010, YouTube user EnigmaEvocative uploaded video combining Trololoand Rainbow Tylenol. The video has since gained over 3 million views in under 6 years. Commonly Used YTPMV Sources Here are some of the sources that are commonly used by YTPMVers. * Nostalgia Critic * Angry Video Game Nerd * Angry German Kid * CDI Zelda * Inanimate Inasanity * Battle for Dream Island * HHGreg commercial * Japanese McDonalds Commercial (Ronald McDonald / Ran Ran Ru) * Chacarron Macarron * Rick Astley * Columbine High School Massacre (Dylan Klebord + Eric Harris) * Peanut Butter Gamer * Super Smash Bros * Mario Head * JacksFilms * PSY * Sonic The Hedgehog * Hotel Mario * asdfmovie * Donald Trump * Futurama * Crazy Frog * GabeN * Death Note * Hitler * Jack Black defines Octagon (Sesame Street) * JonTron * Knut * Lucky Star * Mario Paint * Old Spice * Micheal Rosen * Gandal - SAY WHAT! * Kitchen Gun * SpongeBob SquarePants * Orphan's Benefit - Kurdish fandub (Mickey Mouse) * Super Mario Bros. * Team Fortress 2 * Why is there shit on my car? * Trolololo song * Anime * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Windows XP/Windows 7 * Undertale * MLG sources (Snoop Dogg, Airhorn, Hitmark, etc.) * Filthy Frank * EddsWorld * Chargeman * Kill Me Baby * Nichijou * Minecraft sounds * Cyprien * Anthros * Gabe The Dog * Yotobi * RudeAssRay * JonTron * SGI * Shuzo (Japanese Meme) * Roberto (Same as Shuzo) * Webdriver Torso * The Room (2003 movie) * Gachimuchi (oh god, a LOT of Gachimuchi) * BlastphamousHD * Charmx * El Chavo * Roblox Underrated YTPMV sources Here are some of the underrated YTPMV sources I would suggest you would be using. * Whose Line is it Anyway? * America's Funniest Home Videos * Creepypasta * I Feel Fantastic * David Firth * Suicidemouse.avi * Fresh off the Boat * The Goldbergs * The Goddess Bunny * Geico Commercials * ASMR * 21 Savage * Taylor Swift * Selena Gomez * Justin Beiber * Adam Sandlers * Billy Madison * MacGyver Category:YTPMV Category:Videos Category:Meme